digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
How to wiki for dummies
full of code oh how to edit a wiki page Headers: by putting an = on both sides of your title, you create a header. the more ='s you add, the size of the header will change to a maximum of 6. Example: = Header 1 = = header 1 = header 2 header 3 header 4 header 5 = header 6 = ---- Bullet points: by putting a * at the beginning of your sentence will turn it into a bullet point. The more *'s you put on the further your bullet points go. Example: *Bullet point 1 *Bullet point 1 **Bullet point 2 ***Bullet point 3 ****Bullet point 4 *****Bullet point 5 ******Bullet point 6 Numbered points: by putting a # at the beginning of your sentence will turn it into a numbered bullet point. the more #'s you put on the further your bullet points go. Example: #Numbered point 1 #Numbered point 1 ##Numbered point 2 ###Numbered point 3 ####Numbered point 4 #####Numbered point 5 ######Numbered point 6 Bold: put ' on both sides to bold your words '''like so' Italics: put '' on both sides to italicise your words like so Underline: put on the left, and on the right of your sentence to underline your words like so Strike through: put on the left, and on the right of your sentence to strike out your words like so Quotes: By putting your sentence on a new line starting with a space, it will put the line in a quote. like so. Horizontal line: by using you can create a horizontal line across the page, like below. ---- by using center you can center text. and with right you can push text to the right of the page. center right Tables: Tables, look pretty complex, but they're pretty easy once you get used to them. at the start you need now to create your top category boxes you add !'s for how many rows you want. Put |- to divide this from the next part. to fill up those rows you have to put |'s for each !'s added. When you fill up your rows, put |-'s again to start the next line if you want it once done it should be structured something like this: ---- Images: when submitting an image you only get a few options, to make it a thumbnail, or full size, and which if you want it on the left side of the page or the right side. While thats great there is a way to put images in sentences. Simply type file:(filename.xxx) or edit the |left, or |right out of the image code and you have a nice image code that sits in your sentence. Like so: file:Fire.png but what if you want it smaller? the best way to do that is to add |(num)x(num)px after the file name to make it teenie Adding links: There are two kinds of links, internal and external. One goes to pages in the wikia, and one goes to pages outside the site Internal: by putting on the left, and on the right of your desired page name, you will create a internal link to said page, like so: Nature Change- Jungle Troopers External: by putting title you will create an external link to your page, like so: Digimon Arcana - Deviantart